mysterious shadows
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Lucy quited fairytail because she was kicked out by team natsu then she joins sabertooth but something is mysterious about her she has dark magic will she and her friends solve her mystery of why she has Dark magic,read to find out. Missing Genres:Romance/Sci-fi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys this is a new Fanfic about Rogue and lucy Enjoy!**

**Genres:Romance/Mystery/Adventure/sci-fi**

**Summary:Lucy quited FairyTail because she was kicked out in Team Natsu then she joins Sabertooth but something is mysterious about her she has Dark magic will they solve her mystery of why she has Dark magic,Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was at the guild when natsu kicked me in the stomach,"hey natsu what is your problem"i asked him i almost shouted but i kept my voice down when i see anger in his eyes,"my problem...thats exactly it my problem is you lucy"he said,"what did i do"i asked him," what did you do well answer that"he said pointing to lisanna with many scars and bruises,"what i don't know what your talking about"i said,"oh yeah you injured her lisanna said that you hurted her she said you hurted her yesterday when you were talking with her"he said,"natsu i really don-..."i was cutted off by mirajane when she punch me in the face,"its your fault lucy you injured my sister now you must pay"mirajane said then she transformed into her satan soul and punch me again and again,"you deserve to go to hell"erza said and she transformed into her heaven's wheel armor and she attacked me then suddenly i felt a healing magic through me then i saw wendy healing me and levy also juvia are protecting me then this made erza and everyone's eyes widened,"levy,wendy,juvia what are you doing protecting lucy"erza asked in a rough tone,"were protecting her"levy said,"why"erza asked,"because lucy is good"juvia said,"stay away from her"erza said,"no we will not"wendy added,"i hate to do this but i'll force you three"erza said then attacked wendy,juvia and levy they all tried to stop her but she was more powerful then the three of them collapsed,"levy,wendy,juvia"i shouted,"get out of Fairytail"erza said then she kicked me out _

_then i quickly ran and ran until i reached my house i collapsed on my bedroom floor then i cried and cried_

_is it my fault..._

_is it because im weak..._

_or is it because i always been a burden to them..._

_these thoughts filled my mind but i decided what i must take i must leave fairytail and never come back i will join another guild and i will never see those faces who hurted me._

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**ok and thats it for today goodbye!**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the second chapter hope you all enjoy!**

**Rogue:you remember last time that you made a mistake that me and lucy were a couple**

**Lucy:rogue-kun is right bloody-chan**

**Me:oh shut your mouths you two are a couple can't you see ask all the authors**

**Rogue and Lucy: ...**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was talking to master on his room,"but why my child isn't Fairytail your nakama/Family"master makarov said,"yes master but yesterday they hurted me and hurted wendy,levy and juvia and i can't see them hurt because of me and also i already have chose the right path that i wanna take"i said,"well if you really want ok then"he said and he removed my insignia then i bowed and left and levy,wendy and juvia came to me,"where are you going lucy"levy asked,"im going to leave Fairtail"i said,"but why"wendy asked tears streaming down her face,"because im no longer needed here"i said,"but lu-..."i cutted her off,"no need to i already packed my things so im leaving"i said then i left._

_i walked through the forest since i dont have any money left then suddenly i saw bandits getting close to me then i summoned leo then sent them flying away._

**Sting's P.O.V**

_me and my partner rogue were walking through the forest because we don't like riding trains since we have motion sickness while walking there we saw a couple of bandits flying right through the ground,"who did this" i thought then me and rogue checked the place where the bandits was attacked and sent flying through here then we checked it we saw a blonde girl._

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**thats for today!bye minna-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys after weeks of not updating because of school i will update this chapter now enjoy!**

**Rogue:since when did you got confidence have you forgotten you have exams next week**

**Lucy*nods***

**ME:well anyway onto the show**

**Rogue: *sweatdropped* she ignored me**

**Disclaimer:i do not own FT**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V**

_when me and rogue went to the place where the bandits were sent flying to we saw a blonde haired girl lying in the grass with injuries then i look at rogue who looked back at me._

_"what should we do" he asked_

_"well we cant leave her to sleep in the forest tonight since its cold lets take her" i said then he nodded_

_then rogue carried her and me and him went to back to Sabertooth._

**Lucy's P.O.V **

_the next morning i woke up to see that i was in a room that was dark then suddenly i saw a guy then he goes closer to me_

_"hello" he greeted me_

_"hi and who are you and where am i" i asked_

_"im rogue cheney and your in sabertooth" he said then my eyes widened_

_"you mean..." _

_"yes your in sabertooth" he said then another guy came in_

_"hey rogue is the blondie awake yet" he asked_

_"yes i am and your blonde too you know" i said_

_"whatever anyway the name is sting eucliffe" he said_

_"nice to meet you"_

_"anyway what guild did you came from i dont see an insignia" he said_

_"i came from Farytail" i said then their eyes widened_

_"you came from that garbage guild" sting said_

_"yes but i quited it they kicked me out of that guild" i said_

_"why isn't that guild suppose to take care of their comrades not kick them out"rogue said_

_"yeah but they thought that i hurted that lisanna girl" i said_

_"so thats why"sting spoke_

_"anyway can i join your guild" i asked them_

_then rogue looked at sting then sting just nodded_

_"sure you can" he said_

_then i hugged them both then they blushed_

_"thanks guys" i thanked them_

* * *

**thats for today it sucks when you got exams anyway bye!**

**Please Review!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys im gonna write this chapter while watching "Corpse Party" on youtube well i have to write this while i still can because the exams are next week so i will write this chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_me,rogue,and sting entered sabertooth when we went in i felt all of the guilds members were staring at me and they said,"who is that girl" they said and the others said,"she looks really hot dont you think so","yeah" they said then we stopped when we reached the bar then we saw the bartender_

_"is the master in"rogue asked the bartender_

_"yes he is in that room with lady minerva"the bartender said then rogue nodded_

_"shall we go" rogue asked me_

_"sure" i said then we looked at sting_

_"im staying here for the time being you two go there" sting said_

_"you sure"i asked_

_"oh for peeps sake im not the one who wanted to join the guild alright,blondie"sting said_

_"your right and your blonde too"i said to him_

_"whatever" he said_

_"lets not waste time lets go" rogue said_

_"sorry" i said_

_then me and rogue went to the stairs that leaded to the master's room then rogue looked at me_

_"remember lucy don't make master jiemma angry or else he will not accept you in the guild and if you anger him im afraid that i can't help you anymore you got that"he said then i simply just nodded my head,"good" he said then rogue knocked the door_

_"come in" said a grumpy voice_

_then me and rogue went in then we saw an old man sitting on a desk with his arms cross_

_"what do you need rogue and who is this girl your with" he asked_

_"master this girl wants to join sabertooth"rogue said_

_"hmm...what is your magic,girl" he asked_

_"Celestial magic"i said_

_"hmm...your kindda weak but we will train you hard" he said_

_"yes" i said_

_"now where would you like your insignia to be put" he asked_

_"right here" i said then pointed to my right thigh then he stamped the insignia the color of the insignia is black and its more darker than rogue's insignia and it has a red veins running through my waist then the master's eyes widened and looked at me_

_"are you sure you dont have another magic" he asked_

_"no master" i said_

_"hmm...i'll keep a close eye on you" he said_

_"yes master" i said and bowed then left the room then i go out to see the other members then minerva getted in the way_

_"its you,your the fairy that came here isn't it" she said_

_"yes i am" i said_

_"hmm...i dont think your strong enough to be in this guild" she said_

_"what?"i asked_

_"you heared me ok then lets have a fight of who is the strongest"she said_

_"ok" i said then all of the members backed away_

_then she charged at me and punch me then i collapsed_

_"that was fast" the members said as they all sweatdropped_

_then i standed up then a black aura appeared on me then i released an amount of magic then i started to say these words:_

_open the gate of fire_

_where angels fall and fled _

_unleash the forces of darkness_

_let them feel pain,suffering,and misery_

_destroy the light from heaven_

_fill the hearts of people to hatred_

_and bring them to hell with misery_

_i call the forces of darkness _

_and let me see the reality_

_open the gate of hell_

_then i suddenly red like things surrounded her then they red like things glowed then they dissappeared then i saw minerva on the floor with bruises then i looked at the members they were shocked and scared at the same time_

_what is this..._

_what magic is this..._

_i cant understand..._

_what did i do..._

_i never seen or do this magic before..._

_could it be..._

_no no no it cant be..._

_all these thoughts filled my mind what have i done this magic came from the dark wizard Zeref no no this isn't right i got to do something but how._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**ok thats for today and corpse party sure is scary when your watching alone well anyways bye**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys Bloody here and sorry i have been updating this late so im just gonna write this while i have the time because my mom will kill me anytime now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_as me,rogue,and sting waited outside of the infirmary i sitted there while clenching my fists while rogue was sitting down reading a book and sting pacing back and forth,"what have i done what have i done oh my god i cant calm myself,ok,ok calm down lucy you didn't do that on purpose you didn't because that magic came out of nowhere ok just calm down" i thought then sting still went back and forth then he spoke_

_"its all your fault blondie if you wouldn't let out that strong magic of yours milady wasn't hurt" he said then i vein popped my head_

_"WHAT! my fault it wasn't my fault that magic was released i mean i never even used or known that magic before so stop blaming me you arrogant bee boy!" i shouted at him _

_then suddenly the docter came out and looked at us then he spoke_

_"which one of you is Lucy Heartfilia" the docter asked_

_"me" i answered_

_"follow me" he said as i followed him inside and went to minerva's bed side_

_"excuse me i'll leave the two of you alone" the docter said and left _

_then there i stood while looking at the sleeping minerva i was sweating while going next to her when i got close to her her eyes suddenly opened this made me sweated even more then she looked at me_

_"you..." she said_

_then i sweated and scared at the same time but tried to spoke_

_"y-...yes" i suttered_

_then i closed my eyes then suddenly i felt someone hugging me then i opened my eyes to see the great and powerful minerva hugging me then she started squealing like a fangirl_

_"oh my gosh you are powerful just like me oh my oh my gosh i cant believe it" she said_

_"EHHHHHHHHHHH!" i thought in my mind then suddenly she started blushing_

_"hey lucy"she said_

_"yes" i asked_

_"w-...willl-...you...-..be my friend' she asked_

_then i look at her i was surprised by her sudden action but i smiled and spoke_

_"sure minerva" i said then her eyes sparkeled _

_"oh thank you lucy oh and you can call me min-chan ok" she said_

_"uh-...ok i guess" i said then she started hugging me _

_"oh and let me introduce you to the guild later ok" she said_

_"sure' i said_

_"ok i will wait for you there" she said_

_"ok i guess" i said then she skipped along then i sweatdropped_

_" i dunno what happened today but its weired" i thought to myself _

_then still i wonder why do i have mysterious magic..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**thats for today!**

**Mom:hello sweetie having fun in the internet instead of reviewing your test**

**Me:uh...oh well look at the time,time to go and please review sayonara! *runs away***

**Mom:come back here *dark aura while chasing her***

**Me:EEP!*runs very fast***

**Rogue and Lucy: *sweatdropped***

**BYE!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys Bloody here im sorry i didn't updated earlier again because my exams are getting in the way but finally atlast i can write this chapter anyway lets get on to the show**

**Disclaimer:I dont own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was so weired i mean what happened yesterday was so weired when minerva became weired but still i can remember_

**FlashBack...**

_minerva dragged me to the table where everybody was then all of them introduced themselves_

_"My name is Orga Nanagear and my magic is Lightning God Slayer Magic" a guy with spiky green hair introduced_

_"nice to meet you Orga" i said_

_"hello My name is Rufus Lohr and my magic is Memory Make Magic nice to meet you Miss Lucy"a guy with silky blonde hair with a mask on his face greeted me and kissed my hand then i blushed_

_"why thank you Rufus"i said as i smiled_

_"its very nice to meet you Lucy My name is Yukino Aguria and my magic is Celestial Magic but i only have two keys"a girl with white silver-ish hair said_

_"nice to meet you too yukino" i said as i greeted her then minerva dragged me and yukino to go shopping for stuff then we picked different dresses._

**FlashBack End...**

_i was sure that minerva was acting very much happy and excited around me mybe she really likes me as her friend i was sitting at the bar with an ice cold water in a glass in my hand then i noticed Rogue staring at me i wonder why._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter anyway read and review please!**

**Bye!**

**:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys in this Chapter Lucy is going to have Flashes of her memories here anyways on to the show**

**Lucy:hey bloody-chan arent you gonna say the disclaimer **

**ME:well you say it then im too lazy to say it**

**Lucy: *sigh* Alright Bloody-chan does not own FT**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_Lucy and the other's are at the Guild then suddenly master jiemma goes out of his room _

_"ok listen up you Brats today you will train for the Grand Magic Games and i'll form the team ok so the team that will participate is Lucy,rogue and sting,orga,rufus,and yukino that will be all so start training right now" Master Jiemma said then they all bowed_

_"Yes Master" they said_

_"lets go training then" sting said_

_"ok" lucy said_

_then they go to a mountain then lucy spoke_

_"what is this place" lucy asked_

_"this is the mountain that we trained in whenever there is a GMG every year" sting said_

_"oh so we will train here"lucy said_

_"yes now get ready" rogue said_

_"right"lucy said then she attacked rogue but rogue dissappeared and appeared on her back and kicked her this made her winced in pain _

_"are you giving up already"rogue asked _

_then lucy standed up _

_"i see" rogue said and narrowed his eyes then i dissappeared again this time he appeared infront of lucy and kicked her in the gut but gently then suddenly lucy collapsed and her eyes widened then suddenly a flash appeared on her head._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_when rogue kicked me i collapsed and my eyes widened then a flash appeared through my head i saw a girl with Black hair and she has Red crimson eyes that was redder than rogue's and i saw a cat that was yellow and wears a some kind of white dress and it looks like the girl was smiling at the yellow cat and the cat too was smiling at the girl_

_"cy-...lucy...-lucy"rogue said and shaked me then i came back to my senses then i sitted up and putted my hand on my forhead_

_"ugh...what happened" i asked them_

_"well when rogue kicked you,you just collapsed" sting said_

_"oh so thats why then" i said_

_"anyway lets get back its already sunset" sting said then rogue nodded_

_"ok" i said and standed up and we walked down the mountain_

_but i wonder who was that girl..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**yey!what will happen to lucy will she know who that girl is find out**

**Please Review!**

**:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys Bloody here and sorry for not updating because some friend of mine maked me angry and i have no mood to update this story so here it is now**

**Disclaimer:I do not own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_when me,sting,and lucy came back to the guild i saw lucy thinking of something and this made me worry about her so i go to her_

_"hey lucy are you alright" i asked her then she nodded_

_"yes im ok thanks for asking" she said_

_"lucy...is there something in your mind" i asked her_

_"um...not really mybe im just tired because of training" she said_

_"you sure" i asked_

_"yes im fine" she said_

_"ok then" i said as i left her_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_when we got back to the guild i keep thinking of that image that flashed my mind i mean who was that girl when i look at her i felt like it was like so real is this really an illusion then suddenly rogue came to me_

_"hey lucy are you alright" he asked then i nodded _

_"yes im ok thanks for asking" i said_

_"lucy...is there something in your mind" he asked_

_'um...not really mybe im just tired because of training" i said_

_"you sure" he asked_

_"yes im fine" i said_

_"ok then" he said and left_

_but in my mind i keep thinking who really is that girl is it just illusion?..._

_is she real..._

_is she still alive by now..._

_thoughts filled my mind then i looked out of the window and thought_

_who really is that girl..._

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**ok thats for today i hope you enjoy it and thanks to my updating i got over of the fight that me and my friend had anyways thats all**

**Please read and Review!**

**SAYONARA!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys and technically please accpet my apology for keeping you all wait because i was so caught up to watching this anime called "Star driver:kagayaki no takuto(radiance of takuto) and i had no time so forgive me anyway on to the show**

**Disclaimer: i do not own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_when i woke up this morning i packed my things since its the GMG today but somehow i felt weired like i wanted to wear black not pink,blue or any colors i just wanted black then i called virgo._

_"what is that you need princess" she asked_

_"virgo do you have black clothes in the spirit world" i asked_

_"yes princess i shall get them for you" she said and dissappeared_

_then after minutes she got back with black T-shirts,shirts,shoes,dresses,accessories,cloaks/coats,skirts,pants,fingerless gloves that is color grey and black,she even gave me different colored contact lens,and a deathscyth with a black whip._

_"thats many and i didn't ask for a weapon"i said_

_"do you want me to return it,princess"she asked_

_"no no its fine i can use it combined with my other magic" i said then she bowed and left then i called cancer_

_"do you need something" he asked_

_"yes will you do my hair and please dye it to black" i said then he nodded and started to do my hair._

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

_while everyone was waiting for lucy at the guild they were just talking about the Grand Magic Games._

_"i wonder who will we face this years grand magic games" sting wondered_

_"well for all we know we will beat them like last year" orga said_

_"yeah and sabertooth is always at 1st place and never loses, right sting-kun" lector said_

_"yeah thats right we will win" sting said_

_"fro thinks so too" frosch said_

_rogue was just there sitting while yukino and minerva were chatting while waiting for lucy then suddenly the doors burst opened and thwy suddenly saw a figure with black hair tied into pigtails and has a deathscyth on her hand and her eyes are grey the color of lifeless then the all of them became prepared to fight_

_"Who are you" orga asked_

_"and why did you burst at our guild just like that didn't you know this is sabertooth your dealing with" sting said then the figure camed out wearing a black tank top and a black mini skirt and she wears a bunny skull choker and wears black boots and she wears fingerless gloves and her deathscyth was at her hand then she gritted her teeth_

_"you idiots have you forgotten me its me lucy" she said then all of them froze_

_"L...l...lucy is that really you" sting asked_

_"ofcourse who else bee boy" lucy said_

_"but impposible your hair is black and your eyes are grey" sting said_

_" i dyed my hair into black and i weared contact lenses" lucy said_

_"but why did you change yourself into like that"sting asked_

_"because im not the girl you think i am anymore that sweet lucy heartfilia is not me anymore so i decided that i should change my looks because im getting tired of that sweet me and my question is do you acceppt the new me" lucy asked then they all nodded especially minerva _

_"you sure showed them" minerva said and go to her side especially yukino_

_"and one more thing" lucy said_

_"what is it" they asked_

_"from now dont call me lucy heartfilia from now on i will be zerefina bloodyheartlock" lucy said_

_"yes thats a good name" minerva said then they all nodded and go to the train._

* * *

** Rogue's P.O.V**

_after we got to the train station and got in me and sting were sick because of our "motion sickness" and we felt like were going to puke when lucy/zerefina which she prefers us to call her said that i should rest my head at her lap but i refuse but i gave up since i really am sick so i decided to rest on her lap and this made me felt better then after a few minutes riding on the train we go to a hotel called the starside hotel then milady decided what room should we stay in._

_"ok me,orga,sting,and yukino will stay in room 169 while rogue,rufus,and zerefina will stay at room 168 ok" milady said_

_"yes milady" we all said then we all go to our rooms_

_rufus is at the bathroom taking a bath while me and zerefina were waiting for him to come out i was reading a book while she was sitting on a sofa while reading the magazine then suddenly she took of her tank top revealing her black bra and this made me blush a little but i look away then i spoke_

_"why did you taked off your tank top" i asked_

_"why? its hot in here" she said as i sweatdropped_

_"but there is an air condition there" i said_

_"oh right thanks i forgot im sorry" she said with a "oh my bad" face_

_"its alright" i said quietly_

_then she layed down on her bed then fell asleep then i sighed then suddenly rufus came out of the bathroom_

_"im done you can go now" he said_

_"ok" i said and go to the bathroom to take a bath._

* * *

**Dream...(Lucy's P.O.V)**

_i woke up in a meadow with grass,trees and flowers and the blue sky was so pretty and the wind was blowing and the sun shining i walked and i saw a river then i go to it and cupped a small water in my hand and washed my face then i kept walking until i reached a small hill where there was a big and beautiful cherry blossom tree then i leaned at it and closed my eyes then suddenly i heared voice of laughter then i opened my eyes and saw a girl and a cat down the hill and i suddenly ran to them but they dont look at me mybe because im invisible to them but i dont see the girl's face because it was covered by her black coat then i saw her smiling at the cat and the cat too was smiling at her but still i cant see the girl's face not even a bit then suddenly the girl standed up._

_"where are you going" the cat spoke_

_"im going somewhere but i'll be back" the girl said_

_"but take me with you" the cat said_

_"no it will be dangerous" the girl said_

_"but i wanna go" the cat said then the girl kneeled with one knee and smiled_

_"i'll be back i promise" the girl said_

_"really...you promise" the cat asked_

_"yes i will i promise i will come back soon" the girl said_

_"ok" the cat replied then the girl smiled and patted the cat's head_

_"i promise i will come back mayu" the girl said_

_"ok" the cat said then the girl standed up and walked flyed across the sky then the cat walked away._

**Dream end...(still Lucy's P.O.V)**

_"ucy-...lucy...lucy" someone called and i opened my eyes to see rogue and rufus waking me up_

_"huh..." i muttered_

_"im done taking a bath"rogue said_

_"ok" i said then i standed up and getted my towel and then go to the bathroom and i opened the faucet then the shower letted out water then i took the soap and scrubbed my body and rinced with water then i turned of the faucet and wrapped myself with a towel then dressed in my Black Pj's and went to bed and pulled the blanket,"who was that girl" i thought then i fell asleep._

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**ok that was for today i really hope you enjoy it!**

**Lucy: *thinks:who is that girl***

**Me:lucy its time to go**

**Lucy: *ignores her and still thinks***

**Me:she ignored me...anyway bye**

**Lucy:*snaps out* Bye!**

**Me:*Sweatdropped***

**Please Read and Review!**

**SAYONARA!**

**:D**


End file.
